muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 707: Ellen DeGenres
Plot Summary Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf, Clifford, Walter and the rest of the Muppet gang must investigate to find Beauregard's missing sponge mop........and their guest star, Ellen DeGeneres agrees to help them find it..........and she discovers it's hiding in the broom closet. Cold Open *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Ellen DeGeneres's dressing room door 12 times and tells her '48 2nds 'til curtain'............and Ellen agrees to do the show with them.......1ce she's done defending herself from the wild and crazy lobsters. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a tug boat horn *Scooter, Mildred Huxtetter, Beauregard, Walter, Clifford, Gonzo and Rowlf sing London Bridge....... *Kermit is looking at the list and knows that everything's just perfect the way it is. *Fozzie plans to do a comedy sketch # with Ellen.....and Kermit agrees with him. *Fozzie's Joke Time: Ellen DeGeneres and Fozzie joke about jungle animals............ *Pigs In Space (Backwards Cube Puzzle): Dr. Strangepork invents a backwards cube puzzle which makes everything go backwards *At the Dance-All of the Muppet characters romantically dance with their partners.... *Veteranarian's Hospital (Patient: Scooter): Scooter is in the hospital because of appendicitis...... *Muppet News Flash (Falling boulders): The Muppet Newsman announces the warnings about the falling boulders........ *Sam's Editorial Speech (rainy weather): Sam tells everybody never to play outside in rainy weather....... *The Swedish Chef prepares to make pink raspberry donuts........but the donuts begin spinning around in circles. *Muppet Labs (Musical Soda Can Machine): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate their latest invention, the Musical Soda Can Machine.........which sends Beaker in a broadway musical situation. *Closing Musical #-Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal perform and sing Somebody to Love........... *End Credits Outro: Just as Kermit thanks Ellen for being on the show...........she tells him that she found Beauregard's sponge mop in his janitor's closet.........just for safe keeping. *Statler: "Hey, Waldorf.........do you suppose being a detective can be real hard work?" *Waldorf: "Well...............it could be a mystery to me." *Statler: "Very mysterious!" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *London Bridge (performed by Scooter, Mildred Huxtetter, Beauregard, Walter, Clifford, Gonzo and Rowlf) *Fozzie's Joke Time: A joke about jungle animals *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Backwards Cube Puzzle *At the Dance sketch #-Same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Scooter as the patient *Muppet News Flash-Falling Boulders *Sam's Editorial Speech-Rainy weather *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Pink raspberry donuts *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Musical Soda Can Machine *Closing Musical #-Somebody to Love (performed by Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes